Rose
by Cataaaaaaaa
Summary: Un pequeño One-Shot sobre una conversación nocturna entre Hermione y Ron, que los lleva a cuestionarse el nombre de su futura hija.


Hola a todos! En medio de mi actual fanfic en progreso, de pronto algunas ideas vienen a mi mente y necesito escribirlas. Ahora estoy compartiendo este pequeño One-shot o Drabble con ustedes :) Sé que en una parte no sigue el plot de mi otro fanfic, pero por eso mismo es un fanfic... xD

Espero les guste :)

Saludos!

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, sólo a la gran y única J.K Rowling.**

Eran las once de la noche cuando Hermione se metió a la cama aquella noche de noviembre. El frío de la estación se hacía presente en las calles y probablemente pronto comenzaría a nevar aunque aún estuviesen en otoño. Aquél año había sido particularmente frío, pero a Hermione no le había importado. Estaba siendo uno de los mejores años de su vida. Desde que se enteró de su embarazo, Hermione no podía dejar de sonreír. Y su sonrisa se acrecentó cuando le informaron que su bebé, sería una niña.

Tenía la completa y plena sensación de eterna compañía. Desde que se enteró de su embarazo, ya no se sentía sola cada vez que esperaba a que su marido llegase a casa. Por que ella siempre se preocupaba de tener sus papeles al día en el ministerio para poder marcharse temprano a casa y comportarse como una común dueña de casa. En cambio Ronald Weasley, nunca cambiaba.

Hermione tomó un libro de la mesita de noche cuando terminó de acomodarse entre las sábanas, y tomando unos lentes de descanso (que le recomendaron por tener la vista dañada, consecuencia por leer desmesuradamente desde que tenía uso de razón), se dispuso a leer. No llevaba ni dos páginas de _"los elfos domésticos a través de las eras"_, cuando Ron entró a la habitación, también sonriendo. Hermione cerró el libro y lo miró con las cejas alzadas a través de los lentes.

-¿Alguna vez aprenderás a organizarte? –Le preguntó Hermione suavizando su expresión.

-No –Sonrió él. –Es por eso que Harry es mi jefe –Agregó mientras vaciaba sus bolsillos en su mesita de noche.

-Eso es mentira –Replicó Hermione –Si Harry es tu jefe, es porque postuló al puesto, cosa que tú preferiste no hacer. Harry sigue siendo igual de desorganizado que tu. –Ron le sonrió negando con la cabeza sin poder replicar contra ello, y rápidamente comenzó a desvestirse. –Te dejé comida en la cocina, tal vez deberías…

-No, no te preocupes –Le interrumpió Ron –Harry y yo comimos algo en el ministerio –Se excusó, poniéndose un grueso pijama a cuadros.

-Tu madre va a matarme si se entera Ron, deberías comer en casa –Dijo Hermione en tono severo.

-Es que no quiero darte más trabajo, cariño –Dijo él metiéndose en la cama y dándole un beso en la frente a Hermione. –Le diré a mamá y a tu madre que te vengan a ayudar de vez en cuando…

-Por enésima vez Ronald Weasley, estoy embarazada y no enferma. –Sentenció Hermione con cierta molestia. Si bien apreciaba la preocupación de Ron por su estado, odiaba que la tratara como una mujer débil. –Es increíble que me trates así luego de haber visto los embarazos de Fleur, Audrey y Ginny –Se quejó Hermione -Ginny está a punto de dar a luz por segunda vez y ya la ves, puede con James y además se encarga de la casa, mientras continua escribiendo para el profeta…

-Pero ellas no son mi esposa… -Replicó Ron con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios. Hermione frunció los labios y prefirió callar. No quería comenzar una discusión sin sentido. Ron posó su mano tibia sobre el pequeño vientre en crecimiento de Hermione, y ella sonrió ante tal maravillosa sensación. Decidió olvidar su molestia, y tomó nuevamente su libro, mientras Ron con su mano libre, leía su revista semanal de quidditch, que esta vez ilustraba en la portada un nuevo fracaso de los Cannons. –Harry me ha hecho un comentario hoy –Dijo Ron interrumpiendo su lectura. Hermione alzó las cejas en señal de que escuchaba, pero no despegó los ojos del libro. –Dijo algo sobre que tú y yo discutiríamos cuando eligiéramos el nombre de la bebé… -Hermione detuvo su lectura en seco, cerró el libro y se quitó los lentes dejándolos en la mesita.

-¿Por qué te diría algo así? –Inquirió ella interesada en el tema, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Ron la miró algo confundido y quitó la mano del vientre de Hermione. Esto no le hizo mucha gracia a ella, pero no replicó.

-Por que dijo que él y Ginny habían peleado y bueno… supongo que creyó que como tú y yo discutimos a menudo…

-¡Eso es ridículo Ron! –Dijo ella alzando las manos –No vamos a discutir –Agregó dejando caer los brazos sobre sus piernas

-Bien, por que realmente no quiero hacerlo… -Dijo él como si realmente el tema le afectara profundamente de alguna manera. Hermione lo miró con ternura y luego inquirió:

-¿Por qué Harry y Ginny discutieron? James tiene significado y ahora Albus…

-Según Harry tenían demasiados nombres y no sabían como mezclarlos… ya sabes… James, Severus, Albus, Sirius… ¡Una locura! –Comentó Ron como si el tema fuera demasiado complicado para su entendimiento. Hermione rió.

-Es ridículo –Repitió ella sonriendo.

-Lo sé –Sonrió Ron también, para luego mirar a Hermione con seriedad. –Entonces… ¿Cómo nombraremos a nuestra hija? –Hermione sonrió ante las palabras de Ron. _"Nuestra hija",_ se repitió mentalmente.

-No lo sé Ron, aún queda mucho tiempo, seis meses… -Expuso ella extrañada ante el repentino interés de Ron.

-Pero tenemos que decidir un nombre –Presionó él con sutileza.

-Sí, tenemos que decidir un nombre –Convino Hermione, algo intimidada por el apuro de Ron -¿Por qué tan ansioso?

-Por que quiero llamarla de alguna manera… no estoy muy seguro de poder esperar para eso… -Respondió algo sonrojado por su pensamiento. Hermione le sonrió enternecida.

-Te entiendo Ron –Dijo ella –Pero elegir un nombre es algo que toma tiempo, debemos analizar…

-¿Qué nombres te gustan a ti? –Interrumpió Ron antes de que Hermione se pusiese a relatar una serie de términos y condiciones para la factible elección de un nombre apropiado. Hermione se sorprendió un poco ante la interrupción, pero no replicó y contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro:

-Bueno… -Comenzó remontándose a su niñez –Cuando era pequeña pensaba en los nombres que me gustaría ponerles a mis hijos… pero no creo que ninguno sea suficiente.

-¿Cuáles? –Insistió él

-Pues… me gustaba Lily, como la mamá de Harry –Sonrió –También me gustaba Olive y la única muñeca que tuve se llamaba Violet… Pero ya te dije no creo que ninguno sea suficiente para ella.

-¿Así que flores? –Inquirió Ron pensativo

-Bueno, fue una época de mi vida en la que leí mucho sobre flores y creí que varios nombres eran bonitos –Explicó sintiéndose tonta e infantil.

-¿Qué tal Lavender? –Preguntó él y a Hermione se le deformó el rostro.

-¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra bromear con eso! –Dijo ella molesta.

-Lo siento, lo siento –Se disculpó rápidamente.

-Suficiente por hoy –Sentenció ella –A no ser que quieras que nuestro próximo hijo se llame Viktor, o tal vez Cormac… o mejor aún, Draco. –Bramó Hermione apagando la luz y acostándose molesta. De todos los nombres del mundo Ron tuvo que salir precisamente con ese. Ron también se recostó despacio y no se atrevió a decir nada más. Se quedó estático y Hermione creyó que ya se había dormido, así que respiró profundo y se calmó. Prontamente comenzó a dormirse.

-Rose… -Murmuró Ron a su lado

-¿Qué? –Murmuró Hermione algo adormilada

-Rose –Dijo él de nuevo con la voz clara y fuerte. Hermione abrió los ojos sin comprender, y Ron se sentó en la cama y encendió la luz. Hermione también se sentó, mirando a Ron con el cejo fruncido. -¿Recuerdas el día después de la guerra? –Comenzó él y Hermione asintió rápidamente -¿Recuerdas la rosa que te regalé aquél día en Hogwarts? –Continuó el emocionado.

-Sí –Sonrió Hermione –Rescataste una rosa de entre los escombros y me la diste –Continuó sonriendo más aún, con los ojos brillantes por el recuerdo latente de aquél día. Se había sentido feliz y esperanzada luego de presenciar tanta destrucción. Y todo había sido por Ron y su especial regalo.

-Quiero que nuestra hija se llame Rose –Sentenció él, y para Hermione la idea no pudo parecer más maravillosa. Significaba demasiado para ella. Sin preámbulos tomó la cabeza de Ron entre sus manos y lo beso con pasión en los labios. Luego de unos segundos en los que Ron correspondió con entusiasmo, se separó unos milímetros de él. -¿Es eso un sí?

-Por supuesto –Sonrió ella plenamente feliz. No podía existir un nombre más perfecto para su hija.

-Rose Weasley –Murmuró Ron despacio, acariciando el vientre de Hermione con suavidad, y dándole un beso en la frente.

-Rose Weasley –Repitió ella, sintiéndose orgullosa del nombre que su hija llevaría.


End file.
